


Secret Lives

by beanabaybee



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Toby go through their day to day lives while in a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by events in season 7, I thought I'd go back and explore the relationship that I'm convinced Josh and Toby had. I took quotes directly from episodes and then took huge liberties with where and when they happened. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I know there's some weird formatting in the middle, I'm not sure how to fix it, sorry.
> 
> The characters and a lot of the dialogue belong to Aaron Sorkin and Warner Brothers. I don't own or claim to own any of it.

**Chapter 1**

 “There is literally no one in the world that I don’t hate right now.” Toby Ziegler slumped down in his chair. Only a few months in the White House, and already shit was hitting the fan. He had been accused of insider trading – which is something he’d never do- and to keep things from becoming an issue, he’d agreed to lower his salary for the rest of the year to one stupid dollar to balance out his earnings. Basically, it was either that or face a media circus.

“It could have been worse,” Josh Lyman reminded him from the doorway, “you could have gone to jail. C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink,” he smirked when Toby flashed his best “Eeyore” face.

About an hour later, Josh was ordering a fifth beer for each of them. “Look,” he finished the beer in his hand and put the bottle down a little more forcefully than he’d meant to, “all I’m saying is you can’t let the little things bother you. This is small compared to, to,“ he paused longer than normal, the alcohol obviously slowing him down, “Sam sleeping with a call girl, for instance.”

Toby smirked and picked up his new beer, sipping it quietly. “Yeah, ok, I supposed you’re right. There’s just already so much stress with the job, I don’t need personal stress, too.” Josh let his hand hover awkwardly over Toby’s before resting it gently on top. “Thanks,” Toby could feel the heat in his cheeks, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the beer, or the sudden close proximity to Josh. They’d been flirting for weeks now, but of course, they didn’t dare talk about it.  And they certainly hadn’t dared to as much as look at each other funny inside the building. But now they weren’t inside the building. They were alone in a bar, drunk, and touching. Barely holding hands, really. They’d both been staring at their hands for what seemed like an eternity before Josh said his name. Toby looked up and met Josh’s intense gaze, his eyes hooded from drinking. Toby leaned in slowly, letting the alcohol push him farther than he normally would have dared. Josh inhaled sharply when their lips met, but did not pull away. They stayed that way for a moment, lips pressed together, not moving. Not until the sound of a glass clanking startled him, at which point Josh practically shoved Toby away from him.

“Sorry,” Josh stammered, standing clumsily and digging a few bills out of his pocket, placing them on the bar, “that was, we can’t, uh, sorry.” Before Toby could answer, or say anything, really, Josh was out the door, leaving Toby more than enough money to pay for both of them.

Toby had taken his time to finish his drink, drowning his embarrassment and trying to figure out what really happened. He had then dragged himself home and was finally crawling into bed, hoping to get two hours’ sleep, when there was a knock on his door. He debated for a moment just ignoring it and going to sleep, but nobody ever knocked at this hour unless it was important. Throwing on a robe, Toby slowly stumbled his way toward the door, finding Josh on the other side, looking ruffled, confused, and still drunk.

“Hey.” Josh tried unsuccessfully to lean on the door frame, slipping and almost falling.

“Yeah, hey.” Toby crossed his arms over his chest, curious.

“Hey, listen, I wanted you to know. I, you gotta know, I didn’t leave because I didn’t want…I mean, we were in public, you know, we can’t be seen like that, no matter what we feel.” Josh was slurring his words, trying again for the door frame, this time falling slightly forward and almost knocking Toby off of his feet.

“Yeah, uh, listen, why don’t you come inside and sit down before you hurt yourself, and we’ll talk.” Toby stepped aside and Josh stumbled through the door behind him, falling rather than sitting on the couch. “I shouldn’t have, you know. I just shouldn’t have. It was stupid, unprofessional, and, and _stupid_.”

“No, no,” Josh leaned forward, putting his hand on Toby’s knee, “I told you, it was ok. It was good. I just freaked because people could see us, you know? I, yeah, it was totally ok.”

Toby was speechless. He hadn’t expected any of this to happen, not now. Not ever, really. And now, here was Josh, sitting in front of him, hand on his knee, telling him that it was _OK_ that they had kissed. The alcohol was starting to wear off and the reality of the situation was starting to set in. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving, neither really knowing what to say next. Instead, they kissed again, and this time it was deeper, more passionate, and much less awkward than the first time. They stayed that way for a long time, Toby’s hands at his sides and Josh’s hand on Toby’s knee, tentatively exploring each others’ mouths.

Josh pulled away, out of breath, and  glanced at his watch. “Well, considering we both have to be in the office in 3 hours, I think I’d better get going.” He rose, turning to smile at Toby one last time before closing the front door behind him. Toby let his head fall against the back of the chair, sleeping until the beeping of his watch woke him just two hours later.

***

“I want to be a comfort to my friends in tragedy and I want to be able to celebrate with them in triumph. And for all the times in between, I just want to be able to look them in the eye.” Josh handed a small card to a secret service agent and walked away, meeting up with Toby at the end of the hall.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, it was…they wanted me to abandon my friends if something bad happens, can you believe it?” Josh let out a heavy sigh, hanging his head as he and Toby exited the building.

“I believe they’d ask you to, I don’t believe you’d do it.” Toby gently touched Josh’s shoulder, resisting the urge to slide his hand down and take Josh’s. The two had been spending a lot of their after work hours with each other, and it was easy to forget that they had to be different people in public. They couldn’t touch freely, or kiss, or hold hands, as much as they wanted to. Despite that, Toby still understood that Josh was distraught-probably more than he should be-over this, and needed any comfort he could get.

Josh spent the next hour pacing Toby’s apartment, ranting about honor and friendship and stupid rules. Toby spent it sipping his beer and nodding sympathetically until he finally got fed up, at which point he stood, closing the space between them in two steps. He placed his hands on Josh’s shoulders, stopping him in his pacing. “Josh, hey, it’s over. You turned down whatever it was and your moral compass is still pointing north. You can let it go.”

Josh shook his head, “I know, I know. I just can’t imagine being safe in a bunker somewhere while you’re suffering.” His eyes met Toby’s, and the pure raw emotion in them gave Toby pause. He pressed a kiss to Josh’s forehead before pulling him in close. Their lips met, and all of that raw emotion was transferred to the kiss. They spent a few minutes exploring each other’s mouths, tongues grappling gently,  before Toby pulled away, pressing his forehead to Josh’s and breathing heavy.

“Listen, do you want, uh, do you want to…” Toby nervously let his sentence trail off, gesturing toward the bedroom, afraid of the answer. They’d been spending a lot of time together, but this was one line that they still hadn’t crossed.

Josh pressed his forehead to Toby’s and let out a shaky breath. “You know, I really, really do.”

Toby let out a sigh, kissing Josh again before leading him down the hall and into his bedroom.

 

***

“I met an unusual man. He didn’t walk in with a political agenda. He didn’t walk in with his mind made up. He genuinely wanted to do what he thought was best. He didn’t mind saying the words ‘I don’t know’.” Toby stood at the counter in his apartment, a almost dreamy look on his face.

“That’s rare around here.” Josh was opening the takeout containers that they had picked up on their way home. They had been playing poker with the gang, and the Chinese place was the only thing left open this late.

“I didn’t even know people like that existed anymore.” Toby wrenched the cork from a bottle of wine and set it on the counter in front of him in an attempt to make a simple takeout meal a little fancier. By now, he and Josh had a routine. It was pretty much work, eat, fuck, sometimes spend the night, sometimes not, then repeat. On particularly daunting days, they could do all this without saying much to each other, just agreeing on what to eat and where to sleep. But tonight, they were talking about a man who’d come in to take over for his late wife, a senator.

Josh pulled out plates and put them on the table next to the containers before sitting and putting food on his plate and wine in his glass. “I spent my day fighting with Donna about tax returns, so I guess you win.”

They ate in silence for awhile, just unwinding and enjoying each other’s company. Toby smiled. Being with Josh had significantly lowered his stress levels. And the best part was that there was none of the usual stress Toby found with women. No pretending to be smart or funny, or interested in very boring things. And he never had to dumb things down when talking about his job. Josh already knew him, so once they got over the awkwardness in the beginning it was, well, easy. He’d never been more comfortable in a relationship in his life. Toby shook his head. He had to stop that type of thinking right now. That was not what this was about. It was about companionship and blowing off some steam, nothing more. Toby looked at Josh, certain he could see Toby’s feelings all over his face. He put his fork down and rose from the table.

Josh looked up from his food, oblivious to Toby’s internal torment. “You ok?”

“No ,yes, yeah, I’m fine. I just, I’ve gotta go.” Before Josh could ask any more questions, Toby was out the door.

 

***

“A homeless Korean War Vet died of exposure out on the mall last night. I don't know if his family's been contacted, I don't know... what kind of burial...” Toby looked up from his phone, grimacing at Mandy.

 

“How do you know him?” As usual, Mandy was being Mandy, trying to push off everything else to get what she needed

 

“I don't.” Unfortunately being short with Mandy didn’t work, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying.

 

“Then what does it matter to you?” Mandy clearly wanted something, but Toby wasn’t going to let her win. This was important to him and it didn’t matter why.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” At that moment, someone came on the line and Toby turned his back to Mandy, trying to listen to what was being said.

 

Mandy turned and huffed out of the room, nearly bumping into Josh, who was on his way in to Toby’s office. “Be careful, he’s concentrating on something. He nearly bit my head off when I went in there.”

 

Josh smiled to himself and went around Mandy to stand in the doorway of Toby’s office. It had been a few days since Toby had run out of his apartment, and they just hadn’t had time to talk about it. Now was probably not the best time either, but Josh would keep trying.

 

“Um, yes. Ok. No, thank you. Thank you.” Toby put the phone down and turned, stopping short when he saw Josh standing in the doorway. “Oh, hey.” Toby put on his coat and started walking, motioning for Josh to follow.

 

“Yeah, hey. Listen, uh, Mandy said you were busy, so this can wait, I uh, I was just wondering,” Josh looked around before lowering his voice and leaning in closer, “did I do something wrong?”

 

Toby stopped to look at Josh and sighed loudly. “Look, I don’t have time right now to talk about this, but the short answer is no, you did nothing wrong. I, listen, I promise we can talk about this later, but right now, I gotta…” Toby trailed off, picking up his pace and heading toward the door.

 

Josh picked up his pace as well, determined to not let Toby brush him off. “Yeah, what’s the emergency? It’s Christmas, there’s nothing important going on.”

 

“Yeah, um, a homeless war vet died while wearing one of my old coats. I’m trying to get a hold of his family, or friends, or someone he was important to. I’d want to know if something like that happened to,” he paused and looked Josh in the eyes, “well, I’d want to know, you know?” With that he was out the door, leaving Josh standing in lobby, mouth hanging open.

 

Later that evening, Josh found Toby sitting behind his desk, looking drained. “Hey, you ok?”

 

Toby looked up and gave Josh a weak smile. “Yeah, it’s just, it’s been a day.”

 

“I heard about the funeral. That was an amazing thing you did.”

 

Toby’s laugh almost sounded bitter, “I could’ve gotten myself fired.” He stood and started pacing, obviously bothered.

 

Josh walked further into the office, closing the door behind him and walking up to Toby, stopping him in his path. “Hey, you did a good thing. You tracked down this guy’s brother, gave him all of your money, you made sure he had the burial he deserved. You need to be proud of that.” He playfully poked Toby in the chest. “Under that grumpy exterior beats a secret heart of gold. It’s what I love about you.” As soon as the words left his lips, Josh realized what he said and his eyes widened in horror, his brain immediately trying to find a way to either pass it off a as a joke, or find some other way to make it disappear.

 

Toby just laughed softly, knowing what was going through Josh’s head. “Don’t try to take it back. I-“ He dropped his gaze and paused before looking Josh right in the eye, “me too.”

 

Josh looked relieved as he stepped forward, checking that the door was closed before pressing a kiss to Toby’s lips.  “And here I thought you were mad at me.”

 

Toby returned the kiss and stepped away, grabbing his coat from the hook and pulling it on, “no, I was mad at myself. But that doesn’t matter anymore. C’mon, I’m starving.”

 

***

 
    
    
    “How long was it going to take for you to say hello to me?” Joey Lucas signed in mock anger as her interpreter, Kenny, spoke. 
    
    
    “I got your phone message this morning, but I've been kind of running around. I didn't see you until now.” Josh shrugged apologetically and smiled.
    
    
    “I saw you.” Joey smiled, obviously flirting, which didn’t seem to faze Kenny at all.
    
    
    Josh smiled back, “Well, then you should have said hello to me.”
    
    
    “You looked like you were absorbed in high-level conversations.”
    
    
    “I can assure you, I was not.” Josh looked over his shoulder, almost feeling guilty for having this conversation. It had been few months since Christmas, and only a little sooner since either he or Toby had actually said the L word, and things were going well. But Toby had to know about Josh’s long standing feelings for Joey, everybody did, which was kind of embarrassing, but that was the way it was.
    
    
    “Well, then.” Kenny’s words pulled Josh from his thoughts.
    
    
    Josh turned back to Joey and Kenny, “Well then, what?”
    
    
    “Hello?” Joey spoke this word, waving at him to emphasize her point.
    
    
    “Hello!” Josh waved awkwardly. He wasn’t flirting with Joey on purpose, but he definitely was flirting. “Look, uh, we're just here for the day...”
    
    
    Just then, Toby walked by, interrupting their conversation, “Josh!” Toby didn’t stop, just gestured for him to follow and continued walking.
    
    
    Josh looked toward Toby, the guilt rising in his gut. “Uh, yeah.” He turned to Joey and shrugged again, “can you not, uh, not, uh, just don't leave the party, okay?”
    
    
    Joey nodded in understanding and signed for Kenny to interpret as Josh took off after Toby, “Okay.”
    
    
    “Hey,” Josh said, slightly out of breath as he caught up with Toby, “what’s up?”
    
    
    “Finally putting the moves on Joey Lucas, huh?” Toby stopped walking mid sentence, causing Josh to walk past him a few steps.
    
    
    Josh backtracked, coming face to face with Toby, “Whoa, whoa, she’s putting the moves on me.”
    
    
    “Hey, no, don’t get defensive, it’s cool.”
    
    
    “…It’s instinctive, you know, I mean, she’s attractive, and…wait, what?”
    
    
    Toby laughed and looked around, “C’mon Josh, it’s not like we can be, you know, us, in public, and besides, you’ve been after Joey forever. We’re only here for the day, I say go for it.”
    
    
    For a moment, Josh just stood there, mouth slack. “Seriously?”Toby nodded. “You’re not going to be upset?” Toby just laughed and shook his head.  “Wow, you’re like, the best boyfriend ever.” Josh looked around and leaned forward, giving Toby a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to the party and back to Joey.
    
    
    ***

“You like winning, don't you?” Josh couldn’t suppress a smile. He and Toby had spent the day fighting with members of congress to make sure they had all the votes they needed on an important bill.

“Saves you from having to say the word ‘please’”. Toby grinned back at Josh, pleased to have succeeded, but also pleased that he was done for the day.  It had been a particularly rough week, and all he really wanted was some alone time with Josh, who, not surprisingly, had completely misinterpreted Joey Lucas’s signals and struck out in California

“I can say please, if that’s what you want,” Josh poked Toby’s side playfully, following his comment with a lewd wink when Toby looked at him.

Toby blushed and looked around to make sure no one had heard, “You’re horrible.”

Josh grinned, his whole face lighting up. “C’mon, you know you think about it. I sure as hell do.”

“Yeah, I mean, of course I do, but look where we are.” Toby gestured to his left where they were currently walking past the Oval Office.

“Yeah, ok, I’m not talking about right here, right now, but I’m sure there’s some room in this huge building where no one would find us.”

Toby’s eyebrows shot up, and he stopped dead in front of Josh, intrigued by the notion. “Wait, you’re talking about,” he paused, letting the innuendo hang in the air, “in the building?”

Josh smiled mischievously, “yeah, c’mon, I think I know just the place.”

A few minutes later, Josh had led Toby down three flights of stairs, down a darkened hallway and into a room full of boxes. “What is this place?”

Josh pulled the door shut behind him and flicked on the light waving his arm as if he was showing off one of the wonders of the world, “the steam pipe trunk distribution venue. Also, storage.” He paused, letting Toby take in the room before gently pressing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him.

Toby pulled away, “we could get caught.”

“Isn’t that just a little bit exciting?” Josh rubbed up against Toby’s leg and smiled seductively at the fact that Toby was obviously excited, too.

“You know, now that you mention it, I guess it is.” They kissed again, practically melting into the wall as Toby reached up and flicked the switch, leaving them in darkness.

***

 

“Josh.” Toby had that look on his face. That look that his old Jewish grandmother must have taught him. Sam was too into what he was writing to notice, but Josh saw it. They were bringing Joey Lucas in to do some polling, and Toby was concerned.

 

“It's fine. Bring her out here.” Josh spread his hands on the desk in frustration.

 

“She'll be here tomorrow,” Toby shot back, feeling an argument coming on.

 

“This isn't a thing.” Josh turned to leave Sam’s office, not wanting to have this conversation at all, not to mention that he wasn’t in the mood to jump through hoops to keep Sam from understanding the obvious subtext to Toby’s concern.

 

“Okay.” Toby held out his hands in surrender, despite the fact that Josh couldn’t see them.

 

Josh turned back at the door to make his point, “I met her twice, Toby.”

 

“Yeah, but, one of those times, she broke your heart.” Sam looked up from his computer screen and took off his glasses,” You know the way women can do. Where they take your heart and they throw it on the floor and then they stomp on it with their big high heels. She's a very beautiful and interesting woman. I can see why a lot of guys would go for her.” He paused to look from Josh to Toby sheepishly, “You know, there's nothing at all I'm saying now of any value. So, I think the thing to do is... I think I should just keep writing.”

 

“Okay.” Josh turned and actually left the room this time, with Toby following close behind.

 

“Look, what I said in California still stands.”

 

“I don’t think that’s relevant here, Toby.  Sam was right. She pretty much broke my heart. She fucked with my head in California. I’m done with it. When I said it’s not a thing, I meant it.” He stopped to look at Toby, “things are good. I’m good.”

 

“I still think you should try.” The truth was, Toby felt bad that Josh had struck out in California after all his insisting, and he’d rather Josh not regret it.

 

“Are you trying to get rid of me? Pass me off on her?” Josh was getting more defensive than he needed to.

 

“What? No. I just think that maybe you’re being given a second chance here, and I’m pretty sure she’s not seeing anyone, so why not try?”

 

“Why, Toby? Why the fuck would I want to make a fool out of myself a second time? Because you said so? Because you’re bored and this is an easier way to get rid of me than actually telling me? Is that why you’re not just letting it go like I asked? Fine, ok, I’ll see about sleeping with Joey. Either way, I’m out of your hair.” He started walking again, this time not waiting for Toby.

 

Toby thought for a second about following him and clearing things up, but people were staring, and they had agreed months ago not to bring their relationship into the building.

 

 

***

For weeks, Josh and Toby didn’t speak, except when work required it. They didn’t go out to eat, they didn’t get coffee, and neither saw the inside of the other’s apartment. It was over. The air between them was tense, and everyone noticed. Even the president asked about it once. Toby had been spending days trying to find the best way to apologize, the best thing to say and the best time to say it. He had screwed up, and he knew it. He missed Josh. Missed talking to him, missed just being with him. Just when he thought he had a plan, there was a new distraction. His brother, the astronaut, was stuck on the International Space Station due to an equipment malfunction. He spent a whole day worrying about it, getting updates from Sam, and discussing it with the president instead of going to Josh. He thought about what he’d do if something happened, then tried not to think about something happening. Then he thought about nice it would be to have Josh trying to distract him. That night, during the president’s town hall meeting, he stopped having to think about it. Sam gave him “the signal” to let him know that his brother was on his way home.

 

His thoughts turned fully back to Josh. After this, after the inevitable meeting about the speech, Toby would corner Josh, take him home, sit him down, and apologize. Get him to apologize. Have a drink, have sex, just get everything back to normal. It was an amazing plan. Well, it was a plan, anyway. Things were looking up. Toby left the event in a good mood. Hopefully he could even ride back to the White House with Josh. Then, the shots rang out.


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Toby's relationship evolves over their second year in the White House

**Chapter 2**

“Have you seen Josh?” Someone had shot at the president, and there was chaos. Zoey Bartlett and the President had been safely ushered into their cars and were on their way back to the White House. There was still one person unaccounted for, and Toby was searching frantically for him. He’d run into Charlie, who was on his way away from the scene and had stopped to talk to Josh.

 

“He got in the car with Leo.”

 

Toby shook his head, getting more worried, “No, he didn’t. Shanahan got in with Leo. Josh didn’t get into the car.” Toby knew this because he had planned to get into the same car as Josh (part of his genius apology plan), but he didn’t say that out loud. He parted ways with Charlie, still looking around. He finally spotted the back of Josh’s head behind a shrub and hurried toward him. “Josh! Didn’t you hear me shouting for you? I didn’t know where the hell you…” It was only then that he noticed that Josh was gasping for breath and bleeding profusely from his stomach. Toby’s heart jumped to his throat. “I need a…I need a doctor! I need help!” As C.J. and Sam came running for help, Josh slumped over, passed out from the blood loss. Toby paced until the ambulance showed up, then got in it and rode with Josh to the hospital. Once there, Josh was rushed off, and Toby was soon asked to return to the White House to help with damage control.

 

The hours that followed were pure torture. When he wasn’t distracted by everything that needed to be done (and even when he was, honestly), he was thinking about Josh. Hoping he was recovering, and worse, worrying about Josh dying before he knew that Toby was really and truly sorry. At this point, the president was out of the water, and everyone was fielding questions about who was in charge while the president was under. Toby went to the hospital when he could, and was relieved to find that Josh had pulled through.

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Toby was able to visit Josh. He entered the hospital room quietly, only to find that Josh was sitting up and watching CNN. “Hey.”

 

Josh turned slowly, smiling when he saw Toby. “Yeah, hey.”

 

For a moment, they just stared at each other in silence, not really sure what to say next.  Finally, Toby broke the silence. “Listen, Josh, I just wanted to say-“

 

“Don’t,” Josh interrupted him, “I know. I almost died, Toby. Let’s just put it behind us, ok?”

 

Toby just nodded, trying-and failing- to hold back tears. “Josh-“

 

Josh held his hand out to Toby who crossed the room in three steps and took it, letting the tears run down his cheeks freely.

 

Josh reached up and wiped a tear from Toby’s face with a smile. “Well, are you going to kiss me, or what? I got shot you know.”

 

Toby let out a small laugh before gently leaning over Josh and pressing their lips together. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest and finally, after a strained 24 hours, he was finally able to breathe.

 

***

 

“Tell me democracy doesn't have a sense of humor. We sit here; we drink this beer out here on the stoop, in violation about 47 city ordinances. I don't know, Toby, it's election night. What do you say about a government that goes out of its way to protect even citizens that try to destroy it?” Josh took a swig of his beer and leaned back on his good arm, looking up at the night sky.

“God bless America. “ Toby clinked his beer against Josh’s and flashed him a cynical smile, also leaning back to look up.  They sat in silence like that, both simply enjoying the fact that Josh was alive.

After a few moments, Josh spoke. “I want to go back to work.”

“You need to heal first.” Toby sat up and faced him. Josh had been out of work since he’d been shot, literally phoning his work in.

Josh also sat up, but it was a little slower going with just one arm. “I’m tired of sitting at home, Toby. I miss the buzz of the west wing. I miss you.”

Toby laughed. “I’ve been here almost every day.”

“And I love that. I just miss seeing everyone in the office. The excitement and buzz. I mean, it’s not like I really ever stopped working. I’ve just been doing it alone.”

Toby scooted up a step and sat shoulder to shoulder with Josh, giving him a gentle shove, “You’re never doing it alone.”

Josh smiled and put his head on Toby’s shoulder. “I know, thanks.”

“Wait until your wounds are healed, I’ll prove it.”

Josh looked around cautiously before pressing a soft kiss to Toby’s forehead. “You don’t need to, I know.”

***

“Matt.” Josh pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been arguing with Congressman Matt Skinner for hours over an anti-gay marriage bill currently in the house, but it certainly felt like days.

 

“Yeah?” Skinner looked up from his beer.

 

“When this bill was being discussed on the floor, there were some very ugly things said about homosexuals.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“They were said by members of your own party. In fact, they were said by one of the guy who escorted you here tonight, who’s sitting out in the lobby.” Josh stood,  the volume of his voice slowly escalating.

 

“Yes, they were.” Skinner gave Josh his best “what’s your point” look.

 

“You support this bill?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Congressman... you're gay!” Josh threw his arms in the air in frustration.

 

“Yes, I am.” The congressman stood, leaning over Josh’s desk to get close, “and I hear you are, too.”

 

Josh sat back into his chair, pushing it back from his desk at the same time. “Whoa, Matt, it’s not like that at all.”

 

The congressman sat, too, crossing his arms. “Really, Josh, then what is it like?”

 

Josh spun in his chair to look out the window, not really sure what to say next. He didn’t really consider himself as gay. There were women, and then there was Toby, and that was it. Besides, if he said the wrong thing, he could ruin his relationship with Toby, and this time it would be irreparable.

 

“Josh?”

 

Josh turned back slowly, leaning in so he could speak quietly. “Yes, Matt, there is someone. And yes, that person happens to be a man. And I don’t know where you got that information, but I appreciate it if you didn’t spread it. Where did you hear that anyway?”

 

Skinner smirked, “I can’t tell you that, Josh, but I can tell you that you and Toby should be more discreet if you’re trying to keep this a secret.”

 

“Look, Congressman, if you’re trying to use this to get what you want-“

 

“No, Josh, I would never do that. I didn’t realize you were keeping this a secret. I apologize. I know how sensitive this kind of thing can be.”

 

Josh blew out a sigh of relief and slumped in his chair. “Thanks, Matt. Now, let’s get back to the matter at hand.”

 

***

 

“I didn't cut my hand on a glass. I broke a window in my apartment.” Josh fingered the bandage on his hand. The last three weeks had wreaked havoc on his nervous system, and it had all culminated in him smashing his hand through the window of his apartment.

“This guy's walking down a street when he falls in a hole.” Leo McGarry smiled at Josh from across the couch, “the walls are so steep, he can't get out. A doctor passes by, and the guy shouts up, ‘Hey you, can you help me out?’ The doctor writes a prescription, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a priest comes along, and the guy shouts up ‘Father, I'm down in this hole, can you help me out?’ The priest writes out a prayer, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a friend walks by. ‘Hey Joe, it's me, can you help me out?’ And the friend jumps in the hole. Our guy says, ‘Are you stupid? Now we're both down here.’ The friend says, ‘Yeah, but I've been down here before, and I know the way out.’ Leo paused, letting his story sink in. “Long as I got a job, you got a job, you understand?”

Josh sat on the couch in the lobby for awhile, first talking to Leo, and then just sitting quietly once he was gone. He continued to sit even after the building was mostly empty, reflecting on his therapy session and his conversation with Leo. The events of the past three or so weeks had put a definite strain on all his friendships, his relationship with Toby included. He’d flipped out over little things (music in the lobby, for instance) and isolated everyone from what he was really feeling. Speaking to Stanley hadn’t healed him, of course, but it had definitely put his behavior in perspective. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at it for a moment before dialing Toby’s number. The phone rang three or four times before Toby answered.

“Hello?” Toby sounded both groggy and surprised, not expecting to hear from Josh at this hour.

“Hey, Toby.”

There was an awkward silence. Neither man really knew what to say.

Finally, Josh spoke up. “Listen, Toby, I just wanted to-“

“You don’t need to,” Toby interrupted, “I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through and you don’t need to explain. It’s, it’s all ok.”

Josh shook his head even though he knew Toby couldn’t see it. “It’s not ok. I treated everyone around me like this was their fault. The music in the lobby was a brilliant idea. I just didn’t know that it was, it was making me feel…” Josh trailed off, feeling the tears that were threatening to escape. Just thinking about it now made him feel it all over again.

“Hey, hey,” Toby’s voice was soothing, even over the phone. “I know. And I’m sorry. I should have seen that it was bothering you.”

“ _I_ didn’t even realize why it was bothering me, how could you-“

“I know you, Josh. Listen, stop brooding in the lobby and come over. We’ll forget about all this for awhile, ok?”

Josh hung up the phone and got off the couch, smiling to himself as he headed out the door for the night.

 

***

“When does she get here?” Toby was walking with Josh back to his office, discussing on the way the polling they were about to do.

“Six o'clock.” They’d hired Joey Lucas again, and she was flying in under the guise of doing some agricultural polling.

“We do this carefully.”

Josh paused for a moment, giving Toby a point blank look that said ‘you think I don’t know how keep secrets’? “No kidding.”

“You trust this person?” They had both moved on from the problems brought up by Joey Lucas’ previous visits, but this was still a sensitive situation.

Josh paused, thinking about it before he spoke. “I gotta trust somebody, right?”

“Good, 'cause I don't trust anybody right now.” From there, Toby and Josh went their separate ways for the day.

The rest of Josh’s day was spent between meeting with Joey Lucas and trying to get more money for an ongoing lawsuit against the tobacco companies. Toby’s was spent working on a speech with Sam. Then, at the end of the day, Sam was told about the president’s illness. Toby stuck around to help Sam talk out whatever he was feeling after.

By the time Toby made it to Josh’s place hours later, they were both exhausted. He flopped down on the couch next to Josh and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a hand on his leg, then turned toward Josh and smiled. “Hey.”

Josh sighed and leaned his head against Toby’s shoulder, letting Toby kiss his forehead. “Tough week, huh?”

“Well, isn’t that just understatement of the year?”

“Mmm,” Josh agreed, running his hand idly up and down Toby’s leg. “How the hell did you keep it to yourself? I mean, I know it was only a couple of days, but...”

“To be honest, I’m not really sure. I wanted to tell everyone. Expose the truth, you know? Then I realized I could lose everything that way, and I was pretty sure everyone would know soon enough, so I just, I don’t know, bottled it up.”

Josh sighed. “I don’t know if I could. I feel like I’d need to tell someone. I’d probably have told you, at least.”

Toby smiled, loving that Josh trusted him that much. “I felt like I was going to burst. But, everyone knows now, so now we start the damage control.”

Josh threw his head back and groaned, “I’m too tired for damage control.”

They sat in silence until Toby felt himself falling asleep. “Hey,” he said, elbowing Josh lightly in the ribs, “you don’t want to fall asleep here.”

“But you’re comfy.” Josh nuzzled Toby’s shoulder, trying to burrow himself in.

Toby chuckled, “I’d be more comfy if we were both horizontal,” he gave Josh a shove and stood, pulling Josh by the arm, “c’mon, bed, now.”

Josh groaned again, but allowed Toby to lead him back toward the bedroom. It had been a long day, and the night would be way too short, but at least he was where he needed to be.

***

“Toby, can I talk to you outside?” Josh pulled Toby out of the situation room, where the whole staff had gathered to discuss their press release about the president’s illness. Toby followed Josh silently into the hall and closed the door behind himself.

 

“You told Donna.” Josh whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why didn't you let me?”

 

“You hadn't yet.”

 

Josh bowed his head, letting out a sigh. “How'd she take it?”

 

“If everybody out there takes it the way she did, we may be okay. If a few more people in here took it the way she did, that'd be all right, too.” With that, he turned and started walking out the door.

 

Josh paused for a moment before following “Was that for me?”

 

Toby sighed and shook his head “That was for me.” He pushed the door open and walked through it, slowing only a few paces so Josh could keep up.

 

“I thought we were done with that.”

 

“Leo’s not done with it; The President isn’t done with it.” Toby gestured wildly as he walked down the empty, darkened hallway a few steps ahead of Josh.

 

Josh rushed ahead and grabbed Toby’s arm, pulling him backwards and stopping him, “well, I’m done with it. You felt betrayed, and that’s fine. But now we all know and we’re too busy dealing with the upcoming backlash to come to your pity party.”  He paused realizing what he’d just said, “Wow, Toby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

 

Toby shook his head. “No, I deserved that. You’re right. We’re all stressed.”

 

Josh looked both ways down the darkened hallway before gently pushing Toby’s back against the wall. “Can you forgive me?”

 

Toby smiled playfully, “Maybe.”

 

Josh kissed Toby then, a long, languorous kiss that left them both out of breath. “Forgive me?” His tone was a bit more insistent this time, but still playful.

 

“I think I’m gonna have to, yeah.”

 

Josh grinned. “Well, c’mon then, I want to finish apologizing before the shit hits the fan.”

 

***

 

“Josh, Greg Summerhays was here to offer me a job.” Toby stormed into Josh’s office, clearly angry. It had been a long day preparing for a press conference, having meetings, and worst of all, Mrs. Landingham’s funeral. “Leo got me a damned lifeboat!” Toby raised his voice, causing Josh to end the phone call he was on. “I'm gonna rip his arms off...”

 

Josh turned towards Toby, attempting to cut him off. “Toby...”

 

Toby continued to yell, either not hearing Josh or flat out ignoring him, “...and beat him with his own...”

 

Josh walked up to Toby, getting in his face. “That was Leo. He wants us over there. It's answer B.”

 

“Shit, ok.” Toby immediately fell into work mode, already writing a speech in his head. “Answer B” meant that at the press conference, the president would say that he would not be running for re-election. Toby stopped. That meant that in a few short years, this job would be over. He and his friends would go their separate ways, taking jobs all over the country. Would Josh leave too? Would he follow? This wasn’t even something he considered.

 

As it turned out, none of that mattered. Answer B was the last thing they’d all be thinking about…


	3. Year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Toby weather a surprise reelection campaign and deal with women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but I am still working on this, albeit slowly. This one's also a bit short, as season three didn't have much Josh/Toby interaction.

“Toby!” Josh rushed to catch up to Toby as he entered the White House, wet from the rain.

 

Toby barely looked up as he slowed to let Josh fall into step with him. “Leo's got to... uh, cancel everything on the public schedule tomorrow.”

 

“Done.” Josh nodded. The President had just announced that he would, in fact, run for re-election, and now the whole staff was scrambling to catch up to an announcement they weren’t expecting.

 

“You’re talking with Cabinet Affairs?”

 

“Donna is setting up the call. Why aren't you smiling?” Josh was psyched. This potentially meant four more years in a job he loved-and election time was the best part of it all.

 

“I'm wet.” Toby lifted his tie and shook it at Josh, sending small droplets of water flying.

 

“I'm wet and I'm smiling.”

 

“I'm smiling on the inside.” Truth was, Toby was ecstatic. He knew in his heart that Bartlett could win another election, which meant more time doing what he loved with the people he loved. However, now was not the time for celebration. Everyone had been shocked by the President’s answer at the press conference, and now the White House staff had to pretend that this was what they had been prepared for all along. 

 

As Josh passed Toby to head back to his office, he gave Toby’s hand a small squeeze, “It’s going to be fantastic.”

 

***

 

“They cancelled the meeting.” Josh entered Toby’s office, removing the jacket he had just put on.

 

“Bonnie's got them on the phone; what's going on?” Toby also stopped putting his jacket on, letting it fall over the back of his chair.

 

“They say it's his daughter's wedding.” Josh’s tone of voice suggested he didn’t believe that for a minute.

 

“His daughter's wedding is on Saturday.”

 

“They say he wants to leave early.”

 

Toby placed his hands on the desk, fingers spread in a defensive manor, “They're lying.”

 

Now that he had nowhere to be, Josh made himself comfortable in the chair opposite Toby’s desk “I know.”

 

“What's going on?”

 

Letting out a large sigh, Josh slumped in his chair.  “I think they want to take it off the table.”

 

“And do what?”

 

“The White House is weak. What would you do?”

 

“You think they want to repeal the estate tax?” Toby sat slowly, clearly weighing the implications of this suggestion. “We would look like fools if they pulled it off.” 

 

Josh nodded, “we’re going to have to spend the whole day stopping this.”

 

“Well, it’s either that or spend all day waiting for our subpoenas.”

 

Next up was informing the President, then meetings with congressmen and the Black Caucus. By the time the day was over, the most either man wanted to do was sleep for a week. Unfortunately, that wasn’t a possibility, so they settled for collapsing haphazardly into Toby’s bed, somehow managing to sleep for a mere three hours before they had to be back the next day to fight the same battles. Josh couldn’t help thinking that if he and Toby didn’t work in the same place and experience each others’ stress that their relationship could be destroyed by the lack of time along together.

 

***

 

 

“Are you dating your assistant?” Amy Gardner sat on top of her desk reading the paper, peering over it at Josh, who’d come to discuss policy.

 

“No.”

 

“I heard you might be.” 

 

“I'm not.” Even though he was telling the truth, Josh got a bit defensive. Everyone just assumed he and Donna were an item, and it was starting to get annoying.

 

“She's cute.”

 

“She's my assistant.” Josh said this as if it were the most obvious point in the world-as if it were the reason he wasn’t dating Donna.

 

“Are you dating Joey Lucas?”

 

“No.” Josh said this emphatically, not even wanting to think about that again.

 

“She's not your assistant.” Amy was clearly being pushy about this on purpose, trying to get on Josh’s nerves, and it was working.

 

“I know.” He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to tell her to mind her own damn business. Whether he liked her personally or not, he needed her professionally, so best to try not to get on her bad side.

 

“Are you fucking Toby Ziegler?” Amy didn’t even look up from her paper when she said this as if it was the most natural question in the world.

 

Josh almost fell over from the shock. “Whoa. Where did you get that from?”

 

“It’s going around.” She swung her feet playfully, kicking the desk with her heels.

 

Josh scrubbed a hand across his face. “No shit.”

 

“So, are you?”

 

“No.” The lie came out of his mouth so quickly that he surprised himself. The last time he was asked, he hemmed and hawed and pretty much gave himself away. This time, in the face of a pretty girl, he flat out lied about his relationship with someone he loved. “Look, I have to get back to work.” He turned and walked from the office as fast as he could so as not to give himself away.

 

On his way down the street, Amy had thrown a water balloon at him and given him a flirty smile. And he, damn him, had _flirted back._ He was well and truly fucked, and this time not in any way that was bound to be fun.

 

***

 

“I need some pie.” Toby was working on the State of the Union and had gone to Josh to talk it out. He needed to talk to someone he trusted that wasn’t Sam, so he decided to pretend things were normal and not acknowledge that fact that Josh was dating someone or that they’d barely spoken outside of work in the last few weeks. 

 

“You should go get some.” Josh turned and began to walk away. He hadn’t meant to be short with Toby, but to be honest, he was feeling guilty. He still loved Toby, but there was something about Amy that he just couldn’t ignore. So, in Josh’s mind, his best bet was to ignore the problem until it went away. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t. Not when the problem worked across the hall. Not when there were still feelings between them.

 

Toby started speaking before he could stop himself. “Come with me.” 

 

Josh turned to see Toby looking just as surprised as he was. “Okay.”

 

“Don't ask me about the speech.”

 

“Wouldn't do it.” They walked in silence for a bit, neither quite sure what to say. 

 

Finally, Toby decided to break the silence. “How'd it end up going last night?”

 

Josh stopped in his tracks. Apparently Toby was full of surprises today “With Amy Gardner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 Josh spoke before he remembered who he was talking to. “Very, very well.” He didn’t miss the small look of hurt on Toby’s face before Donna interrupted them to give him the memo he’d asked for, at which point, Josh couldn’t help but wonder if he’d imagined it.

 

“You know Amy's seeing somebody.” Toby managed to get this out without sounding angry or jealous, a fact he’d have to reward himself for later.

 

“I do know that.”

 

“You know who?”

 

Josh shook his head, “No, and I don't want to know.” He paused and looked back at Toby, “Yes, now that you mention it, who?”

 

“John Tandy.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Josh paused to let the information sink in, “Really.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Yeah.” In fact, Toby did not sound interested at all. He didn’t even really want to be discussing this with Josh.

 

“It's interesting, and I'll tell you why.” Josh was on a roll, and didn’t seem to notice that Toby wasn’t actually interested.

 

Toby sighed loudly, “Why?”

 

“Because John Tandy is a...”

 

“I'll tell you why, seriously.” Toby cut Josh off, trying to wrestle back control of the conversation.

 

“Why?”

 

“'Cause they started seeing each other shortly after Nan Lieberman announced he was gonna make a primary challenge in the 20th district.” 

 

“Really?” This served to be the 3rd time in the conversation that Toby had surprised him.

 

“Yeah.”

“Ah-so.” Josh fell into step with Toby this time, genuinely interested in this new development.

 

“I don't think he's courting Amy Gardner. I think he's courting women.”

 

Josh shook his head, “I don't think you're right.”

 

“Why?” Toby looked skeptical, but he wanted to hear what Josh had to say.

 

“'Cause that's ridiculous.”

 

Toby smirked. It was obvious Josh believed him but didn’t want to. “Really?”

 

Josh sighed, defeated, “No. It's not ridiculous. Of course, you're right. You think she knows?”

 

“You think if she knew, she’d still be dating him?” Toby still didn’t want to be talking about this, and yet, here he was, talking about it.

 

“Point made.” They had finally reached Toby’s favorite diner, so they went in and took their regular booth in the back, away from the windows. “Toby,” Josh started. After that, his brain shorted out and for a minute he settled for just opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, doing his best impression of a fish.

 

After that, they sat in silence while the waitress poured them coffee and brought their pies until Toby decided to speak up. “I miss you, you know.”

 

Josh looked up from his pie, unable to hide the guilt on his face. “I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve come to you.”

 

Toby nodded and took a bite of his pie, “you could’ve at least warned me you were going to disappear on me,” he talked with his mouth full, and Josh honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

 

“Yeah,” Josh started, “I guess I should have-hey, you don’t seem mad.”

 

“I’m not.” Toby laid down his fork and looked up at Josh. “I love you Josh,” he said quietly, “But I think that what we have has to be, what’s the word, fluid, I guess, for us to survive. There’s always going to be women, for both of us. I don’t think we should deprive ourselves of that, and I think the only thing you should feel guilty about is not telling me about Amy.”

 

For a moment, Josh just sat there with his mouth hanging open. “Yeah, uh, so you’ve been thinking about this a lot, then?”

 

Toby nodded, “Ever since I found out you went out with Amy. I really do think this is what’s best. I mean, it’s not like we could spend our lives together, really.”

 

“Yeah.” Josh flashed Toby a half-hearted smile, then proceeded to push the remainder of his pie around his plate, “Well, don’t give up hope yet. Amy’s seeing someone else, remember?” He paused and heard Toby laugh nervously. “I miss you, too, by the way.”

 

“You know,” Toby said, looking at his watch, “I’ve got an hour before my next meeting.”

 

This time, when Josh smiled, it reached all the way across his face, “Well, then, I guess I’d better apologize properly.” He pulled money out of his pocket, placed it on the table, and walked out of the diner with Toby not far behind.

 

***

 

 

“Is this tie all right?” Toby walked into Josh’s office and shut the door behind him.

 

Startled, Josh looked up from his paperwork, “I'm sorry?”

 

“This necktie, does it go with the jacket?” Toby lamely held the tie up, showing it to Josh.

 

Josh grinned playfully, “God, I don't know Toby. The tie, is it red or is it green?”

 

“Congratulations, you're the hundredth person to make that joke.”

 

“The tie is fine, why?”

 

Toby hesitated, fidgeting with his tie. “I'm meeting someone.”

 

Josh sat back and stared at Toby, “When?”

 

“Now. Excuse me.” Toby turned to leave, but stopped when Josh called out to him.

 

“Wait, hey.” Josh stood and walked toward where Toby was paused at the door. “Who?”

 

Toby gave Josh a knowing smile. “The poet laureate.”

 

“Nice.” Josh had always known that Toby had a crush on her, and knew that is was a rare opportunity for him (plus, it made him feel less guilty about being happy with Amy). 

 

“Well, I mean, I’m going to ask her to please not embarrass the president, but…”

 

Josh smiled, “Yeah. But you can still sneak in ‘by the way, I think you’re awesome.’”

 

“Awesome? What am I, sixteen?”

 

“Ok, fine. You know what I mean. Tell her you love her work and that you think she’s fascinating and, and why am I telling you this? You’re a genius with words, you know what to say to her!”

 

“Hey, now, I’m good with words usually, yes, but I’m not good with, with words that express my feelings.” Toby started fidgeting nervously with his tie again, averting his eyes from Josh.

 

“Hey,” Josh took Toby’s hands away from the tie and held them in his, pausing until Toby looked at him. “You’ll do fine.” He kissed Toby on the forehead and smiled. They stood for a moment like that until Toby finally pulled away, reaching for the doorknob. “Go get her.”

 

Toby passed one last smile in Josh’s direction before heading out the door and off to meet his poet.

 

***

 

The rest of the year flew by. Josh and Toby both spent most of their time working on the re-election campaign. Eventually, work conflicts caused Josh and Amy to split up, leaving things right back to the way they were. Not that Josh and Toby had the time to do anything about it because they were busier than ever with all of their normal work on top of the reelection.


	4. Year Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vignettes from Josh and Toby's fourth year at the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since this story has had an update, but I stumbled on the notes I wrote and the quotes I "borrowed" and was motivated to pick it back up. It hasn't been beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Once again, I don't own the characters and some of the dialogue is from the show.

“You have an inadvertent habit of putting down my Judaism by implying that you have a stronger anti-Semitism meter than I do.” Josh, Toby, and Donna had been accidently left behind on a campaign stop in Iowa and were now attempting to find transportation to Air Force One. Right now, they were walking.

 

“You know,” Toby began, “the ancient Hebrews had a word for Jews from Westport: the pronounced it Presbyterian” He and Josh had their jackets slung over their shoulders, trying to keep cool but still look put together.

 

“And by saying things like that.”

 

“I’m just saying, I’m from Brighton Beach.”

 

“Well, Mohammed al Mohammed el Mohammed bin Bijir doesn’t make that distinction when he suits up in the morning.”

 

“Well, as long as you have a good grip of the complexity of the situation.”

 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Donna broke in. They had been walking for what felt like forever and this conversation was not helping anyone’s nerves.

 

“I assure you neither one of us knows.” Toby stopped for a moment, letting out a loud sigh. So far it looked like they were going to make it on time, but it was still a stupid mistake to have made, getting left behind.

 

“Well, that’s comforting. Have either of you thought maybe just walking in silence might be better?”

 

“No,” Josh and Toby said in unison. At that, they couldn’t help but laugh. It brought a little relief to the very stressful situation. As they came around the bend, they could see a small corner store just ahead.

 

“Oh, thank God,” Donna said. “Let’s stop. We can use the bathroom, and maybe call someone to pick us up.”

 

All three headed inside and while Donna tried again to call someone, Josh and Toby got the bathroom key and went around the building, both going in at once to the dirty single stall.

 

“This is the worst day of work ever,” Josh quipped, straightening his tie in the dingy mirror.

 

“Worse than getting shot?” Toby quickly used the toilet, then moved away so Josh could do the same.

 

“Almost. Although I was forgotten about then, too.”

 

Toby finished drying his hands and turned to Josh who was washing his, “No, you weren’t. I was looking for you the entire time.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Josh sighed and leaned on the bathroom sink, “It’s just sometimes hard to remember that you matter around here.”

 

Toby inched closer to Josh, circling his arms around Josh’s waist. “Well, always remember that you matter to me.”

 

Josh laughed and kissed Toby gently “that is so cheesy.”

 

“Don’t care, it’s true,” Toby deepened the kiss pulling Josh closer. Just then there was a brief knock on the door followed by Donna walking into the room. Josh and Toby tried their hardest to push away from each other, but it was too late.

 

“Oh my God.” Donna turned to walk back out, but Toby rushed to push the door shut, closing her in and leaving her between the two men.

 

“You don’t wait for an answer after you knock, you just barge in?”

 

“You don’t lock the door when you’re going to sneak off to a public bathroom for, for,” She gestured wildly at both men, “whatever the hell is going on here?” 

 

“You know, she has a point.” Josh walked over to the other side of the room so that he was standing next to Toby.

 

“Ok,” Toby admitted, “so we all have bad bathroom etiquette. Donna, you can’t tell anyone.”

 

“How long has this been going on?” Donna asked, turning to Josh.

 

“On and off for about 3 years.”

 

“Did Amy know?”

 

“God, I hope not.”

 

“Listen, guys,” Toby interrupted. “This is great and all, but we have a plane to catch, so maybe we can play twenty questions later?”

 

The rest of the trip was hectic, catching a ride with a local campaign volunteer, finding they had missed Air Force One, and finally having to catch a commercial flight back to DC. When they got back, it was right back into work mode, so it would be days before Donna had all of her questions answered.

 

***

 

The next couple months was hectic as the entire White House was preparing for election season. Josh and Toby still found time for each other, but not as much as they were used to. Eventually, everyone was thrust together in what President liked to call “debate camp,” an intensive week at his farm in New Hampshire filled with nothing but practice for the debate. One night, they were all eating dinner together when Josh found himself in the middle of a surprising conversation between Toby and Sam:

 

“What’s going on with you and Andy?”

 

“Nothing.” Toby started to walk away from the group, so Sam and Josh followed as they walked through a wooded area surrounding the President’s farm.

 

“I think you’re wrong.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I think you’re getting back together.”

 

“We’re not.”

 

“But you want to.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think-wait, what?” Sam stopped walking, leaving Toby and Josh to keep walking without him for a moment before they realized and stopped as well.

 

“See, sometimes if I slam on the breaks, you run right past.”

 

“Ok,” Josh finally cut in, “fill us in on everything you’ve got so far between the two of you.”

 

“Yeah, cause that’s what’s going to happen right now.”

 

The three continued to walk and Josh tried another angle. “Why do you say you’re not getting back together?”

 

“Because,” This time it was Toby who stopped, “I asked her to marry me again and she said no.”

 

For a moment, Josh and Toby just looked at each other, not saying a word. They had always agreed that there was nothing exclusive between them, but Josh would have though at least Toby would tell him.

 

Just then, Sam broke the silence. “Wow, man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

“No, it’s ok,” Toby said, trying to communicate a silent apology to Josh, “you didn’t know.” The boys continued walking in silence before retiring to their respective rooms.

 

Later that night, after everyone was at least in their rooms if not asleep, Toby slipped down the hall and knocked on Josh’s door. When Josh answered, he let Toby in without either saying a word. Once the door was closed behind him, Toby sat down on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wasn’t even sure if there was anything to tell at first. And then once there was, well, I was so worried about what I was doing that-“

 

“It’s ok,” Josh interjected, “I mean, I wish you’d said something, but it’s really none of my business.”

 

“Well, still, I’m sorry.” He rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, “for the record, I doubt there will be any new developments. She shot me down pretty succinctly. But if anything new develops, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

***

 

 

 

“Toby!” Josh came down the hall of the West Wing and burst into Toby’s office without knocking. Toby muttered “I’ll call you back,” before hanging up his phone.

 

“Josh.”

 

“Toby, your little stunt was, was, not funny. I almost had an aneurysm out there!” Josh shut the door behind him and flopped down into the chair opposite Toby’s desk as the other man chuckled softly.

 

“Admit it, you would have done the same to me if you had thought of it.”

 

“That’s why I’m angry,” Josh sat forward, “I didn’t think of it first. Sending actors to pretend they voted invalidly? It’s brilliant. But you couldn’t have done it to, to, Leo, or something?”

 

Toby perched on the end of his desk, putting him less than a foot from Josh, “Leo would not have thought it was funny and may have actually killed me.” He let out a sigh, “Josh, I have to tell you something.”

 

“What, did the early polling numbers come in?”

 

“No, Josh-“ Toby started.

 

“Oh, no, does the President have another ground shattering announcement?”

 

Toby sighed, Josh was on another near unstoppable rant. “No, I- “

 

“I swear, I can’t take anything else today.” Josh stood, pacing back and forth near the door, “between your little stunt and-“

 

“Josh,” Toby finally cut in loudly, “Andy’s pregnant.” Josh stopped, but didn’t say anything, so Toby continued, “I saw her this morning. I, um, I wanted you to know first because, well, it’s you.”

 

“Toby,” Josh walked over and gave him a quick hug, “that’s fantastic, so you guys are getting back together after all.”

 

“No, she’s still turning me down. She’s not going to keep me from my kids, but she definitely doesn’t want to be with me.”

 

“Oh, Tobe,” Josh reached out and took Toby’s hand, “I’m so-wait, kids, like, more than one?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t mention?” Toby half-smiled, “she’s having twins.”

 

Josh smiled too, but before he could say anything, there was knock on the door. Joey had arrived and needed to speak to Josh about early polling numbers. Josh left the office quickly, stopping to flash a quick wink at Toby, “we’ll talk later.”

 

***

 

“I just need to tell you this. Come here.” Josh grabbed Toby and pulled him down the hall. Toby had just spent the evening fighting with his father, an ex-mob member, and was visibly upset.

 

“Josh...” Toby protested, but followed willingly.

 

“Come here,” Josh took Toby into the first empty room he could find and closed the door. “All right, it was desperation. It wasn't out of a desire to do evil. He had a young family and he barely spoke the language. He went to jail. He went to jail and you went to school, and it was all a half century ago. Look what he did in two generations. What room did you just walk out of?”

 

Toby sighed, “I appreciate that that's what you think. Do I get to think what I think?”

 

“No, you don't, cause you don't know what I know.”

 

“What?”

 

“That I would give anything to have a living father who was a felon, or a sister with a past... That's it.”

 

“I know, Josh, but I don’t think I can just forgive him.”

 

“Listen, don’t do it for you, do it for-did you know your grandparents?”

 

“No.”

 

“I had a grandmother, and she spoiled the crap out of me. I was in high school when she died, and I was devastated. But I am so grateful that I knew her. Your kids, they’re gonna ask about their grandparents. Wouldn’t you rather be able to introduce them, at least to one of them?”

 

“I don’t know, Josh.”

 

“Think about it. Not for you, for your kids,” Josh smiled mischievously, “and for me?”

 

Toby chuckled, taking Josh’s hands and kissing him gently, “Fine, for you.”

 

Josh returned the kiss, then pulled away with a smile. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

 

“Hey Josh,” Toby followed behind, “thanks.”

 

***

 

“I’m buying a house” Toby was sitting on Josh’s couch, drinking a beer.

“That’s fantastic, for you and the kids?” Josh leaned forward to pick his takeout container up off the table.

 

Toby took a long swig from his beer, “and Andy.”

 

“Did she finally say yes?”

 

“Not yet, but I think she will, once she sees the house.”

 

Josh sighed and put his food back down. “So, you’re telling me you bought her house and you don’t even know if she wants to live in it?”

 

“I guess, I don’t know, maybe she’ll see I’m really serious.”

 

“Toby, you know no one wants you to be happy more than me, but don’t you think this is a little crazy?”

 

“Yes, Josh, of course I do, but I’m running out romantic gestures here, I,” Toby paused, trying to keep his voice from breaking, “it’s frustrating, but I can’t give this up, not without a fight.”

 

Josh stood and crossed the small distance between him and Toby, prompting Toby to stand, “I don’t want you to give up, and I don’t want you to get hurt. I hope this works, I really do. And no matter what happens, I’ll still be here, for whatever you need.”

 

“Thank you,” Toby hugged Josh, a tight, but friendly hug, “It means a lot.”

 

***

 

The next couple weeks was fairly uneventful for White House standards. Josh went to meetings, Toby wrote speeches, and sometimes they would find time to see each other, even if it was just for a drink. Life was going surprisingly smooth. Then the day came for Toby to show Andy the house. Then, Andy’s water broke, and on the same day, Zoe Bartlett was kidnapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with scenes from Season 5. Once again, I've taken a lot of creative license with existing scripting (aka replacing Donna with Toby--a lot). Thanks for the encouragement!

“I didn't realize babies come with hats,” Toby had been up all night worrying, but finally, he was able to hold his children, a boy and a girl. Elsewhere, a manhunt was on for the man who had kidnapped Zoey Bartlett and hopefully for Zoey herself. A Secret Service woman had been killed, and the President was thinking of stepping down. But right now, Toby was with his kids, “you guys crack me up. You don't have jobs. You can't walk or speak the language. You don't have a dollar in your pockets but you got yourselves a hat, so everything's fine. I don't want to alarm you or anything, but I'm Dad. And for you,” he turned to his son, “son - for you - this will be the last time I pass the buck, but I think it should be clear from the get-go that it was Mom who named you Huckleberry. I guess she was feeling like life doesn't present enough challenges to overcome on its own.” Toby chuckled and ran a thumb down his daughter’s face, “and, honey, you've got a name now, too. Your mom and I named you after an incredibly brave woman, really not all that much older than you. Your name is Molly. Huck and Molly. So, what do I do? Well, you're going to need food and clothes and doctors and dentists and there's that. And should you have any questions along the way, well, you should probably ask your mother, heh.” Toby looked at his watch and sighed. “Listen, I have to go to work. This will not be the last time I disappoint you with that one. Listen, I, I love you both. Don’t go to college before I get back.”

 

When Toby returned to the office, it was straight to work. People dropped by when there was time to congratulate him, but the whole building was on high alert. Glenallen Walken was acting president, the press was on to the Shariff plot, and Toby was writing two speeches. One for if Zoey was found, and one for if she wasn’t. At some point in the day, Josh found himself standing in Toby’s doorway.

 

“Hey.” Without invitation, Josh let himself in, closed the door, and sat on the couch.

 

“Yeah, hey.” Toby didn’t even look up from his computer, but he knew that wouldn’t matter.

 

“Congratulations. Huck and Molly. Love the names.”

 

This time, Toby did look up, “No you don’t.”

 

“Molly, yeah,” Josh chuckled, “but Huckleberry?”

 

“Yeah, uh, that was all Andy. Listen, when this is all over, I’m going to take a few days. Spend time with my kids. Maybe you could, uh, you could visit.”

 

Josh sat forward, “yeah, I’d like that. Listen, I should get back. I just wanted to come congratulate you.”

 

“How’s the,” Toby paused, “how’s Jed?”

 

Josh sighed and rubbed his neck, “as well as you can expect. I think stepping down was definitely the right move for him.”

 

“For safety and sanity, yeah. I’d carpet bomb Mecca to get my kids back.”

 

“Yeah, exactly. Anyway, I’ll see you later.”

The whole West Wing breathed a sigh of relief when Zoey was found. President Bartlett returned to his post and used the speech that Toby had really put his heart into. In the end he managed half a day off and spend the whole thing with Huck and Molly, unintentionally putting Josh on the back burner.

****

 

 

 

“You like him?” Josh was sitting behind his desk while Toby paced around the room. The President was back in the office and the whole staff was dedicated to finding a new Vice President.

 

“Berryhill? I'm over the moon,” Toby turned to Josh and gave his signature frown, “this is my over-the-moon face.”

 

Josh smiled and leaned back in his chair, “I’ve seen your over-the-moon face. I mean, not recently, but I’ve seen it. That’s not it.”

 

Toby sighed. “I know, it’s been awhile, and I’m sorry. But with the kids and The President- “

 

“I know,” Josh interrupted, “I understand, we’re both very busy men. We talked about that in the beginning.” He got up, walked around the desk and stood face to face with Toby, checking over the other man’s shoulder to make sure the door was shut, “But, I know you’re stressed, and I would like very much to help you forget about some of that.”

 

Toby smiled and gestured toward the door, “does that lock?”

 

“You know,” Josh laughed, “I have no idea.”

 

Toby reached behind and turned a small knob that looked like it might be a lock, then turned back, putting his arms around Josh’s waist, “well, I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

 

****

 

Eventually, Josh got himself into hot water. He had stood up for his principals, and it had backfired. As a result, he was removed from the budget and feeling completely miserable.

 

After a long day of budget negotiations for everyone but Josh, he and Toby decided to order take-out and spend some time together. “Look, obviously I screwed up, but when I write my political memoir, this will be the character-building funny part.” Josh took a sip of his beer and sat back in his chair.

 

“I thought I was the character building funny part.” Toby smirked.

 

Despite how he was feeling, Josh smiled. “I think you’re the warm, fuzzy part,” he put down his beer and sighed, “I just, I know I screwed up. It’s the screw up being waved in my face that gets me. Like, I have to work harder to prove I can do the job that I’ve been doing for the past four years.”

 

Toby reached out and took Josh’s hand, “I know it’s frustrating.”

 

“Hell yes it’s frustrating! I’m doing my job and being punished for it. And right now, I’m just trying to see around the corner so I don’t get bit in the ass.”

 

Toby couldn’t help himself. He started giggling. “Are you going around corners ass-first?”

 

“Ok, fine. Bad example. You know what I mean. I just, it sucks.”

 

Toby put his beer down on the table and scooted over to put his arm around Josh. “I know the job doesn’t really allow it, but try to get it out of your head, just for a minute.”

 

In that moment, Josh was able to relax. He leaned into Toby’s touch and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Toby smiled into Josh’s hair, “it’s ok, I have you.”

 

                                                                                ***

“Hey, you want to hear something cool?” Josh walked into Toby’s office, closed the door, and sat on the couch, “Voyager I just crossed the termination shock eight billion miles away. First human-made object to leave the solar system.”

 

Toby stopped what he was working on and sat forward, “Funny, I'm going through a little termination shock myself.”

 

“What?”

 

“Suddenly this consuming interest in space just because some NASA administrator batted eyes at you?” Toby wasn’t necessarily angry, it was just that whenever Josh met someone new, there was a certain sense of abandonment. And Toby was sure he was also guilty of it, which made the feeling that much worse.

 

Josh stood. “You hate that I'm interested in this.”

 

“No, I,” Toby stood too, but stayed behind his desk, “…maybe a little.”

 

“That's perfect. Sit down. Sit.” Toby gave him a funny look, but sat back down. “I need to play out an argument. Everyone hates us.”

 

“Inspiring start.”

 

Josh nodded, but kept talking. “We're the most dominant nation on earth. But too often the face of our economic superiority is a corporate imperialism, our technological dominance shown by Smart bombs and Predator drones. We could do something else. Something generous and uplifting for all humankind. We could send the first representatives from Earth, to walk on another planet. We could land people on Mars. Needs work.”

 

Toby sighed, “needs something.”

 

“Yeah, that inspiration thing. Voyager, in case it's ever encountered by extra-terrestrials, is carrying photos of life on Earth, greetings in 55 languages and a collection of music from Gregorian chants to Chuck Berry. Including ‘Dark Was the Night, Cold Was the Ground’ by '20s bluesman Blind Willie Johnson, whose stepmother blinded him when he was seven by throwing lye in is his eyes after his father had beat her for being with another man. He died, penniless, of pneumonia after sleeping bundled in wet newspapers in the ruins of his house that burned down. But his music just left the solar system.”

 

“Wow.” Toby leaned back in his chair, unsure what else to say.

 

“Yeah. More of that.” Josh got up and crossed the room to Toby’s desk. “That NASA chick, she was nice and all, but that, that’s what had my attention. Listen, uh, what are you doing tonight?”

 

Toby smiled, “No plans, why?”

 

“You wanna go to the planetarium?”

 

“Yeah,” He stood again, putting his hand on top of Josh’s on the desk between them, “I’d like that.”

 

***

 

“Promise me something.” Toby was walking through the halls with C.J. discussing the former Vice President’s new tell-all book.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll never let them make a list of my screw-ups. “Toby stopped outside C.J.’s office, “they wouldn’t have enough paper.”

 

C.J. laughed, “I’ve got your back on things you didn’t even know I had your back on. How are you and Josh anyway?”

 

“You, you know about that?”

 

“Please, Toby. My whole job is stop scandal. If there’s even a rumor, I get to the bottom of it.”

 

“How come you never said anything?”

 

“You seem happy, and comfortable. If I know, then who else might know-nobody by the way-then you spend all of your time watching your back instead of relaxing and being happy for a second.”

 

Toby relaxed, leaning against the wall, “thanks. I have your back too, you know.”

 

C.J. reached out and squeezed his arm, “I know.”

 

***

“Where’s the Senator?” Toby had been looking all over the West Wing for Senator Pierce, who’d come to speak with the President about the open Justice chair.

 

“He’s with C.J.” Josh pointed vaguely toward C. J’s office, then turned back to Toby, whispering, “He got me a little drunk.”

 

“Is he leaving?” Toby looked toward the office.

 

Josh shook his head and leaned on Toby. “I think he’s getting C.J. a little drunk.” Josh giggled, “let’s just leave them. I miss you.”

 

After looking around, Toby took Josh’s arm and pressed his forehead to Josh’s, enjoying the touch. It had been too long since they’d been together, and Toby was feeling the loss. “I miss you too, but listen, I have to get the Senator. Wait here, I’ll be back to take you home.”

 

By the time Toby made it back, Josh was dozing on the couch. Toby woke him gently and took him home, where they did nothing but snuggle. It was the most peaceful few hours that Toby had had in a long time.

 

***

 

“Who’s on the phone?” Will showed up in the doorway of Toby’s office to make sure he was ok. Andy, Fitzwallace, and Donna had gone to Gaza, and the car Donna was in had been blown up. There was still no word on anyone’s condition.

 

“Magley from the DNC, wants to talk about who to run for the two vacant house seats.”

 

Will walked in and sat on the couch, “You’re joking.”

 

Sighing, Toby shook his head. “They’re still picking up the pieces of these guys over there, he’s talking about De Santos’ poachable district.”

 

“What’s he calling you for?”

 

“He thought Josh’d be upset about Donna being in the car. I guess he figured since my ex-wife was only almost blown up that I’d only be almost upset.”

 

“Have you talked to Josh?”

 

“Briefly. He’s pretty upset.” He scoffed, “obviously. I just, I don’t know what to do. I’m worried about Andy, I’m worried about Josh and-and I can’t do anything.”

 

Will sat forward, “I know. I think right now, the best thing you can do is go home and be with your kids.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

In the hours and days following, there was more news, good and bad. Fitzwallace had been killed, but Donna had survived and was in the hospital. Andy wasn’t injured and was able to come home. Toby offered to go to with Josh to Germany to see Donna, but he declined. Toby knew that Josh was going to be different when he got back, having almost lost Donna. He knew their relationship may never be the same, but he also knew this day would come. For now, it was like Will had said. There was nothing else to do but spend time with his kids and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second to last chapter. I know it's taken a while, and if I'm being honest the next one probably will, too. This one is short, but sweet.

# Chapter 6

 

At the same time, Josh found himself in Germany, sitting by Donna’s bedside. She didn’t know he was there because of the coma, but he knew she’d appreciate it. He’d been there all night when Colin, the photographer Donna had met, came to visit.

 

“So, you fly halfway around the world at a moment’s notice to rush to a woman’s bedside when the White House is facing off a biblical apocalypse?” Colin sat in the chair opposite Josh, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“We work together.”

 

Colin made a small noise of disbelief in the back of his throat, “past dalliance gone bad, or tragically unconsummated love kept at arm’s length by puritanical American workplace ethics?”

 

Josh shook his head, “it really isn’t like that. We’ve worked together a long time. I, I had to come. She shouldn’t be here alone. And besides that, I’m seeing someone back home.”

 

“Does she know that?”

 

Josh sighed. “She’s one of the few people who does.”

 

“So, she doesn’t know you love her then?”

 

“No, she-what?”

 

“You’d have waited until she woke up otherwise. No man sits at the bedside of an unconscious friend who is strictly platonic.”

 

“Look, you’re here too. We could have this argument all day. You’re going to insist that I’m in love with her and I’m going to insist I’m not. I do love her, but, but not the way you think. She-she’s important to me in a lot of ways and in some ways, her being here is my fault, so, so I’m going to sit here until she wakes up, no matter what it looks like to you.”

 

Josh waited, and when Donna woke, he was the first person she saw. But she had a lot of recovering to do before she came and Josh had a lot of work waiting for him back home. He couldn’t dismiss his conversation with Colin, though, and it came back to DC with him.

 

****

“Look, we're in the middle of an intersection without a traffic cop. If we want, we can run things through me.” It had been a few weeks since Josh’s return from Germany and about a week since Donna’s, but nobody was talking about that because Leo had had a heart attack. Now Toby, Josh, and C.J. were talking strategy during Leo’s recovery.

 

“If we want?” Josh was pacing. He hadn’t been able to keep still in days, not even in his sleep, which was something Toby could attest to.

 

“I'm talking about a process.” Toby was equally agitated, as was evident in his voice.

 

“And if we want to sacrifice livestock in your name?” Josh interjected.

 

“Fine,” Toby shot back, “a decision-making tree.”

 

“How about you be the Communications director, you be the Deputy Chief of Staff; we can use the old barn for a stage,” C.J. cut in. “Listen, everyone is upset and on edge, but we need a real plan of attack here. I think for now, we just keep doing our jobs. We pick up Leo’s slack wherever possible, and you two find a minute to kiss and make up.”

 

Both men blushed. They knew they had let their fight get more personal than professional and luckily it was only in front of C.J.

 

“You’re right,” Josh finally said, “what’s important now is that things don’t fall apart while Leo’s gone.” He turned to Toby, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah,” Toby sighed, “me too.”

 

“Great,” C.J. started, clapping her hands together uneasily, “back to work it is then.”

 

****

 

“So, on a scale of one to ten, ten being C.J., one being a chimp throwing feces-where do I rank?” In the wake of Leo’s heart attack, C.J. had been made chief of staff, leaving Toby to step in as Press Secretary. However, he wasn’t doing so well.

 

“I’d give you a solid four.” Josh and Toby were having dinner and discussing the complaints that Toby had gotten.

 

“So, still a few steps up from the chimp.”

 

“Yeah, but just barely,” Josh ducked as a napkin flew at his head, “seriously, though, it’s not an easy job.”

 

Toby scoffed, “tell me about it.”

 

Josh put his fork down and walked behind Toby, putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders, “I know this job doesn’t exactly allow for relaxing per se, but why don’t we see if I can distract you for an hour or so?”

Toby leaned back into Josh’s touch, letting out a sigh, “That’s the best suggestion I’ve heard all day.”

 

****

 

“I'm not running for Congress again, Josh.” Congressman Santos was standing in his foyer, whispering so that his wife and kids wouldn’t hear, “now, you came a long way, I'm sorry about that. But it's just...”

 

“I'm not talking about Congress,” Josh interrupted. He had spent a lot of time thinking about this. He’d even run it past Toby, but of course he couldn’t tell anyone else. Not until he actually had the congressman’s answer. “I’m talking about a slightly higher office.”

 

“You’re serious.” Santos started to pace around the foyer. “I really don’t know what to say Josh. I thought I was done with politics.”

 

“Well, obviously it’s up to you. Discuss it with Mrs. Santos or don’t, but please, think about it.” With that, Josh left the Congressman’s house, hoping he got through.

 

 

****

 

The Congressman eventually said yes, asking Josh to run his campaign, which he accepted. Everything seemed to be working out, until Josh had to tell Toby the news.

 

“You’re going to what?” Toby paced in front of the couch. Josh thought it was probably better to break the news in his apartment, and he was definitely right.

 

“I think it’s time for a career change is all.” Josh stood, then sat back down. Toby was pacing too fast for him to do anything about it.

 

“You can’t leave. We’re not done here. You’re going to walk into the oval office and tell the president you just found a better horse?”

 

“We’re almost done here. It’s that time. I need to start thinking about after. And you should too!”

 

“It’s not that time.” Toby finally stopped to look at Josh. “Not now. Not while Leo is healing and the President is getting sicker. Not while the Vice President has abandoned us. Not while, while…” Toby drifted off. He’d made his point, but not well.

 

Josh sighed, “I have to do this Toby. I see an opportunity, I need to take it. For me. Can’t you be happy for me?”

 

“Maybe. Eventually.” With that, Toby left, and Josh didn’t follow him.


End file.
